


本能/Instinct

by Natorinai



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Heteromantic Asexual, Sexual Addiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natorinai/pseuds/Natorinai
Summary: 18：M，heteromantic asexual01：F，sexual addiction由一场两个互为极端的人之间的性交开始的，互相折磨的痛苦爱恋。





	本能/Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> *Trigger Warning：含有无性恋者与性依存症的强迫性行为  
> *Original Work：原创作品  
> *No Reprint：無断転載禁止

18察觉到有水滴落在了嘴唇上，像某种熟悉的触感，水滴沿着嘴唇的边缘流下，淌到下巴上，脖子上，直到滴落在不知道什么地方。周围的环境湿润且温暖，像某个时间线上靠近夏季的春日雨天一样，天堂鸟花的香气浮在四周，一个劲儿地往他鼻子里钻。为什么是天堂鸟？  
一滴水滴正好落在了他的眼皮上，刺得他一个激灵，18猛地醒转过来，睁开了眼睛，乳白色的光刺得他眼睛发疼，扭头看了看四周，原来是睡在了浴缸中。  
天堂鸟的香气来自于地面上未干的水，和放在浴缸外侧的洗浴用品篮子，以及挂在淋浴喷头下方的白色浴球。这些东西显然不属于他，18照了照浴缸旁的镜子，头发早已经乱得不成样子了，T恤上也全是皱痕，裤子因为躺在了浴缸里而沾上了水迹，好在颜色较深，不太看得出来。  
强烈的感官刺激下，周边的环境会对人留下深刻的印象，就像平日偶尔18也会闻到这股天堂鸟花的香味，若有似无的也好，像这样充满浴室的情况也有，可他从未记住过，但是此时此刻，这股味道总是叫18想到它的主人。

“和我做吗？”  
些许期待突然从布满恐惧的路上踉跄而来，18的大脑停止了思考，本能地他想推开说这句话的人，又本能使然地没有拒绝。  
对方像是在等待回复一样，看着他的眼睛，沉默没有将他们分开，在他迟疑是否拒绝的间隙后，他的鼻子碰到了对方的脸颊。  
就像水滴落下来的触感一样，他僵硬地立在原地，感受到了有人与他正唇齿相接——这样的情况不是从未有过，而是以往他总是敏锐又生理性地在接下来的事情发生之前及时逃走了。  
然而他现在只是僵在原地无法动弹，任由对方行动。她本应不想却无法控制，自己难以接受又无法拒绝，微妙得刚刚好的情绪，一起在害怕和希望中摇摆。  
似乎是被对方的热忱盖过了痛苦，18开始回应。  
“如果我让你跟我睡觉，应该算强奸吧？”那时候没头没脑的问句18并没有放在心上，他是个难得的粗线条，并不能察觉到01的异样，相反的是01一直都知道他是个无性恋者，虽然会产生爱意，但却没有所谓的色心。  
原来她从那时候就开始有所预谋，18并不能将自己全情投入到与对方的肉体交流中，他只能努力地回想交媾该有的步骤，并惊讶于自己原来可以勃起，不至于在生理上彻底无法回应——在近乎是被强迫的情况下，他在心理上暂时顺从了，既是对方的诱导，也是自己的暗示。

在18的印象里，01并不是一个会被酒精操控的人，或者说她并不屑于借助酒精去做一些平时不会做的事，她似乎对所有事都毫不在乎，又好像把事事放在心上。  
“说实话，18你对我来说是绝无仅有，不可或缺的。”那时候18几乎以为自己的愿望要实现了，可01并不是会遵循社会性普遍规则行事的人，“是我短短人生中非常重要的朋友。”  
虽然这份愿望中有着炙热的爱，但这份热切并不包括此刻他正感受着的，对方肌肤的温度。  
“我应该是生病了。”是他们惯常的聚餐，18突然听到对面轻飘飘的声音，像是没有底气，18望向01的眼睛，她却突然低下头躲闪开。  
“但是没关系，是18不知道的病状，也用不着担心。”她又突然恢复常态，像平时那个忽冷忽热的01一样。

但这回见面后不久的01不太一样了，就算迟钝如18也是可以感知得到的，她似乎突然对外界的事物没有反应了，只是怔怔地模仿常人的行为模式，像远程操控却有点接触不良的机器人。  
如同向汽车的油箱中灌水，她喝了跟以往一样量的酒，却没有变得活泼起来，断断续续地说着一些不太重要的琐事，双眼放空望着不知道哪里。  
也许她是遇到了什么不开心的事，可能很快就会告诉他，18是这样认为的。  
直到他如同以往一样地将她带回了家，事情开始超出了18的预料。  
01变得不那么清醒，像红了眼的狮子，她就用被点亮了的眼睛对上自己的双眼，18听见01轻飘飘的没什么底气的声音：  
“和我做吗？”

宽松的卡其色衬衫扣子早就被解开，01的手从他的肩头抚过，将衬衫从他身上褪去，唇舌离开他的齿间，印上了他的锁骨。  
像上了发条的机器一样，18不由自主地开始颤抖着双手去解01连衣裙的扣子，她的唇舌游走到18胸前的时候，18也正好解开了她胸前的扣子，露出偶尔会晾在18家浴室的紫红色带蕾丝的内衣。  
这并不明亮的色彩像极了魔鬼的劝诱，让18想起了那个发着高烧死在父亲怀中的孩子，此刻他同时扮演着心惊胆战的父亲和恐惧不已的孩子，而由他最熟悉的人所扮演的魔王正在在他的耳边咕咕哝哝，她甚至并非刻意，而是经由本能地追赶着他。

18疑惑于01的眼中是否是他，又或者只是此刻刚好是他，但无论这个问题的答案是什么，18从一开始都无法推开对方，无论事实是什么，对18而言，他并不拥有主导权，而让他无法拒绝的，是一份哪怕是被强奸，他也要将对方留住的、畸形的爱恋。  
所以从01将他推到在自己的床上开始，直到他们赤裸相对，到他进入了01的身体，他并不认为自己是完全无辜的受害者，忍受着痛苦和恶心，他从无声的沉默中被强迫，到自己主动回应，说到底虽然这样的结果源于01的主导无疑，但自己也并不无辜。

而01从那句没有容他拒绝的问句开始，就再也没有同他有什么话语上的交流了，他设想过很多种可能，但01只是静默着，并没有想要同他解释的样子。  
比起沉默，倒不如说她已经沉浸在其中了，并没有空余出来的神闲和理智去和他说些什么，是被本能和欲望操纵的躯体，不存在自己的神智。甚至于这场由她主导开始的性爱结束后，她只是双眼放空地，以她惯常的带着泪水雾气的眼睛望了18一会儿，就昏睡了过去，而这个地方从来都不会有安全套这样的东西出现，尚还清醒的18只能抱着昏睡的01走到浴室，从她的身体里将那些属于自己的东西清除掉。  
一定意义上，这样的过程也属于一次性交，但18的大脑已经不想运转了，还算细致地帮01洗好后又将她抱回了床上，在自己返回浴室打算洗次澡的时候就这样在浴缸中睡着了，醒来的时候，浴室里满是01沐浴露的味道——天堂鸟花的香气。

18头疼得要命，已经想不起来自己在并不宽敞的浴缸里躺了多久了，他努力从浴缸里爬出来，终于想起了自己是为了洗个澡而进的浴室，但头疼和他不愿意面对的存在于他大脑中的各种思绪让他只想睡个好觉，于是只是快速地冲了个淋浴，吹干了头发，换下来的衣服也只是那样地丢在了浴室的地面上。  
浴室挨着玄关，18从浴室出来时看了一眼窗外，天还没有亮，不知道是什么时间，玄关的地面上不属于他自己的鞋子还在，01应该是还没有醒，18不由得地想起了此前的几个小时，和01身体的温度，这让他感到罪恶和想要逃避。  
他放弃了思考，也害怕进入自己的卧室，像逃一样地去了平时充当工作间的客房，更为讽刺的是客房到处都是01的气息——平时她来借住，都是住在这间客房里的，衣服摆设乃至于味道，仿佛01就站在他眼前，但18更害怕回到自己的卧室，毕竟客房有的只是痕迹和气息，而他的卧室此时正睡着01本人。

18醒的时候，时间已经是中午了，床头的电子时钟显示了数字，房间的窗户不知何时被人拉上了窗帘，他的头疼有所缓解，而那些他不想面对的思绪和回忆却并不会随着睡眠时间的增加而离开他的大脑。  
他缓了一会儿便起了床，拉开了房间的窗帘，让外面的阳光照到自己的身上，18站在房门内侧犹豫了很久，最终是拉开了房门，外面一如既往地安静，阳光透过落地窗照进起居室，本应该是个会让人感到舒适美好的晴天。  
18试探地望向玄关，不属于他的鞋子已经不在那里了，他十分清楚，卧室里的人已经不辞而别，也许她也不清醒吧，18这样认为。  
他回到了自己的卧室，01没有铺被子的习惯，一床的狼藉就这样映入18的眼帘，不同的只是昨夜这里的地面散落了一堆乱七八糟的衣服，其中有01的，也有他的。18将床单和被套全都换了一套，将原来的拿到了洗衣机处，洗衣机中已经有东西了，是那些散落在卧室和浴室地上的杂乱衣服，其中有他的，也有01的。  
她并不准备逃跑。  
在昨夜那场突如其来又莫名其妙的性爱过后，01并不准备逃跑，她还会回到这个地方，她并不是不清醒地将自己推倒在了床上，相反，她从很早开始就有所预谋，只是为了寻找一个合适的机会来做这件事，在她知道自己是个无性恋者的情况下，在她什么都没有对自己说的情况下。  
至少，不是因为在那个场景下，刚好是他，18这样认为。01一开始的目标就是他，这个事实让人不知道该如何反应，如果01是带着某种未曾说出的情感来做这样事，那么是应该开心吗？

他和01的重逢并没有隔太久时间，相反，很快地01就回到了这个房子里，是在他坐在洗衣机前足足半天后，太阳已经下了山，高层公寓可以看到远处夕阳的余晖，他在黑暗的房间里看着深蓝过渡向浅蓝色，浅蓝色和橘黄色相接，他脑子里的东西争吵不休了一个下午，依旧没有得出什么结论。  
01就是在这个时间开门进来的，从玄关按亮了起居室的灯，他坐在洗面台的旁边，看到外面突然亮了起来，然后就是自己所在的空间，通向玄关的狭窄的过道口出现了那个熟悉的身影，01站在那里，她已经换了一身衣服，脸上没什么表情，用那双一直带着亮晶晶雾气的眼睛看向了他。  
这样的场景持续了很久，久到18觉得他们就应该一直静止在这里，01一直都没有要开口的意思，最后还是他站了起来，开口问了一句让他自己都觉得很蠢的话。  
他听见了自己标志性的略带沙哑的声音，“吃饭了吗？”  
听到这句话的01愣了一下，随即笑了出来，那双带着雾气的眼睛更亮了些，18还有些回不过神来，就听见了01问他：“你想吃什么，我给你做。”  
18不知道自己的记忆是否是清楚且真实的，或许他只是做了一场梦，苦于他日思夜想藏在自己心里的却因为自己对性的无感而未曾吐露的他对01的喜欢，所以他才做了这样的一场梦，并不由自己开口，而是由01主动，他在其中扮演了一个受害者的角色，好借此机会将01留住。  
但这份记忆的细节真实到不像一场梦，01后颈处香水的味道，01内衣的颜色，和01身体的温度，这些并不像假的，可01什么也没有说，所以他也不提，如果01想无声息地让这件事看起来像没发生过一样，他也可以当作什么都不知道。

他就坐在沙发上，看着01在面向起居室的岛式厨房处忙来忙去，他家的冰箱里从来不会缺少食材，他虽然喜欢吃但其实并不擅长于料理，而01喜欢吃也精于料理，唯一的不同是食量，他和01的友情就是从约饭开始的，所以一开始01一旦约他出门，必然是发现了什么味道不错的店，想把所有菜品都尝一尝。后来就变成01偶尔会来他家借住，借机在他家试着做新的菜品，冰箱里的食材几乎就是完全因为偶尔会来的01而备着的。  
01并不是一个惜字如金的人，相反她几乎是个话唠，就算是料理食材的时候也并不全身贯注，而是不停地在跟他说话，谈论生活琐事和电视节目，偶尔因为棒球比赛而骂骂咧咧，但从未像现在这样沉默不语着，专心致志地做着饭。  
这让他的希望破灭，即使他也知道昨夜是一场梦的猜测不过是自己在逃避罢了，平时他总是坐在餐桌上一边忙着自己的事情一边和01插科打诨，而今天他也只是沉默地坐在沙发上看着01，01偶尔也会看他一眼，露出平时看着他吃饭时经常会出现的笑容，一个荒诞无稽的念头突然出现在了18的脑海中，他突然觉得他俩像极了一对相处已久的恋人，没那么热烈，也不冷淡。  
或许原来，是有这种可能的，如果他不是个无性恋者，如果他有足够的自信在觉得01对他有那么些许喜欢的时候询问了她，表明了自己的心意，但说到底这一切都没有发生过，而在这些事发生之前，昨夜也让事情再也无法向着这个方向发展了。  
01手脚麻利地做好了菜，盛了饭摆到了餐桌上，像平常一样，没有等01招呼他，他就自己跑到了餐桌前坐好，他是个喜欢吃的人，但平时很有诱惑力的食物此刻在他眼前仿佛失去了魅力，像是消化不良一样，饱腹感充满了他的胃。

“一直以来18吃饭的样子，都让我觉得很开心，会因为吃到了好吃的食物而感到幸福的人，是我非常重要的朋友，让我觉得很幸运。”毫无预备地，01开始说话了，她也没有动筷，“从第一次和你一起吃饭开始，因为食物露出幸福笑容的18，都让我觉得世界上是存在活下去的希望的。”  
因为一直在谷底，所以哪怕是一点光也要抓住，这是一直都患有抑郁的01曾经告诉他的话。  
这次他听到了在这句话后面跟着的，有些超出了他想象的话，“18你，就是我们这段相比我的人生算短比起其他的快乐又很长的相遇里的光，我一度非常…非常想要抓住这来之不易的光，但是我退缩了，在我还来不及后悔的时候，有一些不太一样的东西又出现了。”  
没什么情绪的，不带感情的，01就以那样的表情看着他，那双带着雾气的眼睛变得很亮，18看见有眼泪从那双眼睛里滑落下来，滑过01的脸颊，消失在她带着点肉感的下颌线处。  
01的声音带上了些哽咽，他不知道该做何反应，或许他该在这个时候有所动作吗，01沉默了一会儿，在这个间隙中，他抽了一张纸，递给了01。他一直在等01会说些什么，但他没想到01并没有直接开始解释，又或者假装事情没有发生过，01只是冷静又不带什么感情地说出了这些话，这些听起来像是在告白的话语。

18不知道自己该如何回应，也不知道该不该回应，他只是沉默地递上了那张纸，随后拿起了水杯，柠檬水的味道并不太酸，却让他混沌的脑子有些清醒了。  
他听见01继续说道，“与18的状况相反的是，我似乎患上了性依存症。”  
“很可笑吧，靠着从性交获取的快感，才能够感知到自己的存在。”01苦笑了一下，“或许就这样放弃自己吧，我也这么想过，却又舍不得，在这样的情况下，将目标对准了你。”  
“明明知道你对这件事那么地厌恶和抗拒，我却怀揣着我自己的喜欢和那万分之一的可能拥抱了你，我像个人渣吧。”  
是的，像个贪得无厌的怪物，任由情感吞噬了理智，无法拒绝推开对方，就那样接受了对方的拥抱，18这样对自己说到。  
然而又因为对方轻飘飘的一句喜欢而做了更加荒唐的决定，18的理智跟不上大脑一瞬之间做出的决定，他听见自己的声音比平时更加沙哑。  
“我愿意。”

空气凝结在话音落地后，长久的沉默开始了，周边的空气陡然增压，像在拥挤的电车车厢内戴着口罩，18感觉到呼吸也在凝滞，有什么东西压在了他的心口，沉得叫人窒息。  
“不是万分之一的可能，从我的角度出发，是百分之九十九。”他突然抬起头，对上了01的眼睛，沙哑的声音比自己想象的更为平静，“因为你只能感知到自己的情感，之所以是百分之九十九，是因为我犹豫了，但我也只是犹豫而已，01所无法感知到的、我的那份情感，使我并没有推开你。”  
“所以我愿意，我愿意因为这份我不曾迈出过一步的情感，和你做我曾经无比抗拒的事情，也许我们走向这样完全相反的方向，就是因为我的犹豫和不敢上前，我害怕伤害到我自己，所以我付出了代价。”  
“但是现在更重要的是，我不愿意01你受到伤害。”

看起来他所说出的，并不是01本来预料好的答案，在她回到这里之前，她应该是做好了逃跑的准备，想象所怀揣着的那份喜欢付之东流，然后跑到和他再也不会相遇的地方去，也许是借由死亡，也许是其他的什么方法，这就是她一概的思维方式，是18所熟悉的、随时都会在绽放后消失的01。  
他不能让事情这样发展，恰巧的是，他本来就想留住01，但他不曾预料过会是以这样的方式。

01仿佛失去自己的意识，听完那段话后只是呆坐在那里看着他，连眼泪都忘了从她的脸上落下。  
顶着压在心口的沉重的砖石和压抑的窒息感，18说出了他一直都想说的话：“果然我们还是不要做朋友了。”  
“我们做恋人吧。”  
——以喜欢来互相折磨的、让彼此痛苦的恋人。

那滴停留在01脸上太久的眼泪终究是干掉了，而后有别的泪珠从干涸的痕迹上经过，无声地落在了18的心上。他起身走到01的面前，抱住了坐着的她，18能够感觉到她的眼泪浸过他薄薄的衣服接触到他皮肤时的温度，像他们赤裸相对时她身体的温度一样滚烫。  
18看见这份炙热在自己身上留下的疤痕，但莫名其妙地，压在他心口的重负突然消失了，他长舒一口气，感觉到有什么东西从他脸上滑过了，停在他右边脸颊那颗小小的痣上。


End file.
